


Free to Serve

by umbrellaSkirt



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Escape, Execution, Kirumi Tojo - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellaSkirt/pseuds/umbrellaSkirt
Summary: After killing Ryoma, Kirumi is due for execution. However, she doesn't want to go through with it. She is determined to live and escape in order to serve her people.
Kudos: 12





	Free to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so im new to this stuff, and this is my first post, so please pardon any mistakes! also, this contains spoilers for ndrv3 chapter 2 relating to kirumi and stuff that happens after the trial. thank you for reading! i hope you enjoy!

"I...can see it! The escape...my escape...the exit...it’s right there!"  
Bearing the overwhelming pain searing through her body, Kirumi climbed upward on the stressed rope, gripping onto it for dear life. Cuts lined her delicate yet strong frame as neon pink blood trickled from them, staining her pale skin. Her clothes were torn and scraps of her dress fluttered away as she struggled upward. She could hear the faint noise of churring saws below her, and she cast down a glance, instantly regretting it.  
She was at least a few hundred feet above the ground. Letting go would mean instant death. The maid could even make out the faint shouts of the protestors at the very bottom, the people who had pushed her to climb.  
Then, she noticed it. Light. Light was shining above, taunting her with an escape. Kirumi’s eyes twinkled at the new possibility, continuing to climb as determination flowed through her veins. She glanced at her gloves, which were painted in her own pink blood. The rope she was climbing had rose thorns etched onto every side. As Kirumi climbed, she was stabbed repeatedly in her palms.  
"Just a little more...the light...I see it! Escape!" she cried out, gasping for breath.  
A tear welled up in her eye and fell down her face, running down her neck before letting loose and falling down, down, down. Hundreds of feet. Down, down, down.  
The light was only a few feet away. Kirumi continued to ascend the thorny vine, wincing in pain. She extended a bloody hand, her heart pounding. Would she die right here? Was it a trap?  
Her blood-covered glove made contact with the glass. It was solid and cold. The glass chilled her hands, causing Kirumi to shiver, yet she didn't let go. However, she noticed another hazard.  
The thorn-covered vine was beginning to tear from her weight and pressure.  
In a panic, Kirumi pressed one hand against the glass, pushing with all of her might. It didn’t work. She pressed it as if it were a button. It didn’t work. She then tried sliding it to the side as if it were a sewer cap.  
It budged!  
Anticipation flashed in Kirumi’s eyes, but she knew she only had a little bit of time left. She squeezed her legs against the vine in order to hold on, letting out a scream of pain as the thorns pierced her legs. Her skirt had been ripped off by the saws, so it was bare skin against rows of spikes.  
The glass was moving, and she could see sunlight. Real sunlight! She pushed again, harder and harder, until she heard the vine start to tear.  
“Hurry, hurry!” she screamed in panic, her eyes wide and fearful.  
The glass moved.  
She threw her arms into the escape hole and felt warm, green grass brush against her cuts. Kirumi tried supporting herself, her head peeking out of the hole, until she heard a snap. She glanced down, and the vine had fallen. Her legs swung, not having anything to hold on to. She gasped, using her remaining strength to heave herself onto land.  
She was in a city. It wasn’t the glass dome that her classmates had been trapped in. Birds chirped in the distance, and the sun’s warm rays pleased her. Kirumi sighed, ever so thankful.  
"At last...I’m free...f-free from that nightmare. I’m finally free to serve my people."


End file.
